Waiting for You
by Almira Black
Summary: The moment Clare posted her comment on the famous author of Stalker Angel, Elijah Goldsworthy page. She didn't know that she would get a response. Eclare!
1. Response

**…Okay, I finally found a bit of time to write this. I know I should use my time wisely and update my other stories, but I couldn't get the plot bunny out of my head while working on the chapters. . So here's my real attempt on an Eclare story of this type. **

**I suddenly have this idea after reading a fanfiction by simplecrafter and I always wanted to write something like this since back in 2010, but too afraid to. Lol anyway, I do not own Degrassi. =)**

**So please review and tell me what you think. If I should keep on writing this. =) **

* * *

><p>Clare stared at her computer screen for the mixture of five minutes trying to think of a good topic for her essay. The screen was blank except of the background of the famous Elijah Goldsworthy. The author of Stalker Angel. Clare was a huge fan of his along with Chuck Palahniuk. Since her parents got divorced Elijah's work saved her from going insane. She loved her parents, but when they split so suddenly it torn her.<p>

When she read Stalker Angel she felt alive, even though the tale is twisted and dark. It took her mind off of the divorce.

After staring at the screen five more useless minutes she decided to go on the topic of gun control. She sighed as her finger tips hit the keys on the keyboard gracefully. She loved to write, but she lost most of her motivation.

She once dreamed of becoming a professional author, but that shattered when she placed 4th place in the writing contest that Degrassi sponsor. The judges told her that her writing was good, but it was lacking something.

She tried so many times and failed each time so why keep on trying?

She was half way through her essay when her cellphone went off. The alarm that she set ringed loudly making her to snatched the said phone and cut it off.

A smile finally graced her face.

It was time for the special event on Elijah Goldsworthy website. Every Thursday, Elijah logs in and posts new pictures or any journal posts and if lucky he might reply to a few fans comments before leaving his page.

She saved her essay and opened up a new page.

She typed in- .com.

She only waited for a few seconds before the webpage loaded up with the same creepy dark background that she longed loved.

She scrolled down eagerly to his new post.

Just got back from yet another book signing…

She clicked on the link and soon enough about 200 hundred and still climbing comments flowed right on the page under the short journal post.

He most likely not going to answer her post tonight yet again. Most of the comments consisted of questions and some questions actually stated- 'Will you marry me?' posts from people that only watched his interview on TV and didn't read his story.

Now she can see why he barely replies to any comments on his page anymore.

The small picture that Elijah posted on his post was him signing a few books wearing the band t-shirt Dead Hand.

She always signed in using her facerange account, but for some reason she was lazy to log into it. She didn't want to see the messages that Fitz had been messaging her begging for her to accept his offer of going out with him.

She typed in- TrueWriter as her name before typing below the comment box.

_I see that you like the band Dead Hand._

It wasn't a question, but a simple sentence that made her comment stand out from the rest.

Well time to finish the damn essay on gun control, but before she could x out of the site and back to her essay a small ping noise of a new notification sounded.

Her blue eyes widened as she scrolled down to her comment.

Elijah Goldsworthy had replied.

_Good eye, TrueWriter. They're my favorite band. I'm guessing you heard of them? =) _

OM- He actually replied to her!

She sat there staring at her computer speechless. She found her hands reaching for the keyboard unsteady.

Pressing her luck, she typed-

_I heard of them, but I don't listen to them. I like listening to something…a little less angry and more happy._

She send her comment and for a few seconds later she heard the ping noise once more.

_But yet you read my story. You're an interesting person. _

And with that comment he disappeared. His logged in symbol turned red, meaning he logged off for the day.

Another comment appeared under hers and sadly it wasn't Elijah's. It was some random fan that noticed that he was commenting only hers.

E_LIJAHHH MARRY ME!- Elifangirl1_

Clare almost choked on this person comment before she start laughing a little before she x out of the site. She almost couldn't believe that Elijah had chosen her to reply to.

She felt a little light headed.

She wanted to rush down stairs and squeal and scream loudly to her mom and then rush back up to her room. She held herself back from doing so. No she wasn't one of those crazy fans that only cared about his looks and then goes crazy doing stuff trying to gain his attention.

Her phone vibrated.

A message.

She opened her phone and read the message that her once former friend Alli send her. Alli had once been Clare's best friend till her boyfriend Dave got between them. All Alli seemed to talk about was Dave and Clare had only seen her for a few minutes between classes. She told Alli it was either her or Dave and Alli made her choice known. It was Dave.

So the last 4 years of friendship meant nothing to her.

Clare rolled blue her eyes at her message, before going back to her essay annoyed. Thanks Alli for ruining her mood once again.

_Clare! I'm so sorry. I should have picked you. Dave cheated on me with some skank. _

She felt a little guilty for not messaging her back, but Alli needed to learn her lesson about not abandoned friends for guys right way at least, and if Clare accepts her back with open arms she most likely going to be doing it again and again.

Clare sighed once more as she typed the last sentence of her essay before printing it out. She moved her mouse to click back on the webpage.

She debated several times before she finally typed in Elijah's website once more. A new post was posted.

It's Eli not Elijah.

She clicked on the link.

The post just saying that Elijah rather to be called Eli.

There was no comments seeing that Elijah disable the comments. Something tugged inside of her chest before she shut down her computer and went to bed.

At least she knew one more thing about the author of her favorite story.

He doesn't like to be called by his full name.


	2. Her

**O.O 11 reviews just for the first chapter? Thank you all so much =) It really inspired me to write this second chapter of the story already. I'm so tired =( Been working on many projects at a time and was freaking out before my boyfriend now wanted me to take a break from writing for about a month. X_X I'll take a break for a week after I finish this story. LOL. **

**This chapter is on Eli's side now. **

**I do not and will not own the wonderful Degrassi. **

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>His past was a very troubled one at the least. His parents were still together after the argument they had gone into last night about their son's health. It had been two years since he last saw her. He still remembered her long dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and the way she laughed whenever she was with him, only him.<p>

He was diagnosed with bi-polar a few months back making it harder for him to get over his girlfriend's death.

It felt that he had killed her that night.

April 22, XXXX

He knew the date very well.

Last year he wrote the story Stalker Angel to get his mind off of things. To get his mind off of _her. _He had his demons and it was very hard to deal with them all by himself.

He loved her but yet he had to commented on her spending less time with him which leading to an huge argument of her taking off with her bike crying, late at night.

When he learned about her death the next morning from her mother he was horrified. It was actually his fault that she was killed.

He got her so upset that she took off and got herself killed by a drunk driver. So Eli wrote his feelings in the story Stalker Angel. His emotions were what got his story noticed by one of a few famous publishers in Canada.

He barely graduated from Degrassi earlier this year with passing marks. He was now one of the most popular author, well his fan base grew with the girls population a ton more than the guys after his first interview on MTV.

The interview was just five minutes long and was only seen live on their website. His publisher convinced him to let them made a website to help his fan based. At first he almost rejected their idea, but his mom told him that he needed more activities and his life and helping maintained the website is a good idea.

His first post…since he gotten back from the states was-

Just got back from yet another book signing…

It haven't even been five full minutes and there was already 30 comments already. He sighed loudly to himself that most of them was from fangirls.

_Please marry me Elijah! I love your story!- Imogen21Imagines_

He didn't even bother to comment on them.

It was the same as always…well except one person. Last week on Thursday he posted a question on his site.

What's your favorite novel?

Most of his fans typed Stalker Angel or some make up name such as- Let have a crazy time in the dark Goldsworthy. By: Gurl12

He almost replied to that one with a sarcasm response of his own…the one that caught his attention was the one comment that was unlike all the others.

_Well I love Fight Club, but your story is great too. =D- TrueClare. _

He was so speechless that he couldn't reply to that one last week. She was always answering his posts every week with normal little answers, but yet he couldn't make himself type in his reply. He thought of messaging this mysterious person but decided against it.

He doesn't know much of her besides her screen name TrueClare.

He muted his computer while the comments kept on piling up. He managed himself to reply to a few with short answers. Then he found the one that wasn't like any other again…but it wasn't from the same person.

_I see that you like the band Dead Hand.-TrueWriter_

It was just a mere sentence that caught his attention. It didn't say how much of a fan this person was or how much this person wanted to marry him.

This was normal and he needed a little more normal in his life. So he typed in a response to her brave statement. His mouth formed a small smirk at his comment.

_Good eye, TrueWriter. They're my favorite band. I'm guessing you heard of them? =)_

It had been two whole minutes without a reply. He felt himself getting a little disappointed before he decided to scroll down the page, but stopped when he saw a new reply under his answer.

_I heard of them, but I don't listen to them. I like listening to something…a little less angry and more happy.-TrueWriter_

Eli blinked back the roll of his emerald eyes before he typed in his final reply to this mysterious person before logging out to use the bathroom.

_But yet you read my story. You're an interesting person._

He went used the bathroom and five minutes later he returned to his laptop and found himself rather annoyed. TrueWriter had left and some insane fangirl found out that he was talking to this person before typing out a meaningless message saying-

E_LIJAHHH MARRY ME!- Elifangirl1_

He pressed the back link about three times before he was once again at the posting page. He clicked on the post thread page.

Oh how much he hated to be called by his full name by anyone. His full name reminded him of her…On how much she whispered his name on her lips when they were in each other's arms in the past, before fate had been so cruel to him by ripping her away from him.

It's Eli not Elijah.

He disabled the comments before signing out and retiring for his bed for the night. A small yawn escaped his lips as he shut down his laptop. Maybe one day he would forget about her and one day that he would be happy once more.


	3. Meeting

**O.O 20 reviews already? Thank you so much you guys. Your reviews are the only thing that encourages me to keep on writing this story. =)**

**I supposed to post this chapter on Halloween…but I was busy, then I decided to post it now anyway. I kind of liked this chapter.**

**Oh in here Eli has a cousin around eight years old and an aunt that lives very close to Clare. =)**

**Anyway I do not own Degrassi. I never will.**

**Happy Late Late Halloween**

* * *

><p>Halloween.<p>

Define Halloween.

It's a day that gives people the excuse to prank, trick, or even give something to someone. Clare rolled her blue eyes as she watched many children dressed up in costumes going to a few houses around 7pm.

Clare hated Halloween and there were few good reasons why. It was the day that her mother found out about the affair about her father.

Clare speed up her walk to her house, seeing that she didn't took her bike to school. She had to stay a little late at Degrassi helping to set up the Halloween Dance that was taking place in an hour. After she finally finished her job she went to The Dot to have something to drink before walking home.

The sun started to lower as a hearse parked right next to her that she almost jumped. Her eyes widened as her heart speed up in fear.

The driver opened the door effortlessly, as a huge rusted sound rang through her ears before he closed the door.

The driver of the hearse was dressed all in black. He wore a black beanie that hid his hair with black sunglasses. His skin was pale as he straightened out his clothing. He only gave her one glance before he chuckled darkly to himself.

This person…he looked young…he drives a hearse…he wore sunglasses even through the sun was already going down.

Vampire.

Clare almost backslapped herself at the thought of such things. There were no such things as vampires. It was just a myth.

The youth walked past her and to the house right beside Clare. He was obvious of the stare that he was receiving from the teen, he ignored it.

Clare never saw a person like him around here before. Before he raise his fist to knock on the door he gave Clare a strange look behind his glasses.

"Can I help you?" His voice traced with sarcasm. Clare snapped back into reality and shook her head embarrassed.

She blinked a few times before she replied to the young man.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing." The sentence left her lips before the young man in the beanie flinched. He turned around a little to get a better view of the girl. His body became stiff

It was so tempting to say some remark back to the curly haired girl, but he couldn't open his mouth to tell her it. Without another word, he turned his body back to the door and knocked.

Clare took his silence for he wouldn't speak to her anymore. Her cheeks tinted into a dark shade of red of the embarrassment… A thin woman opened the door widely; she was shocked at first before she pulled the beanie stranger into a huge hug.

Clare forced herself to start walking once more. She speed up once again trying to regain her thoughts back into her head.

That person was strange. Who in their right mind would drive a hearse, and on Halloween at it too? He could have given people a heart attack for god sakes.

It took another five minutes of walking to reach her house. Her house was decorated with fake spider webs and giant smiling pumpkins. All was her mother's work.

Clare went inside her house to find her mother putting candy in a huge bowl, it was mostly chocolate.

"I'm home." Clare said.

Helen eyes met hers and they were shown both sadness and fondness. She almost felt sorry for her mother.

She was trying to pick up pieces of her own heart and act like nothing had happened or even changed. Clare envied her for that kind of strength to keep moving forward.

All Clare was all bottled up anger and sadness.

"Welcome home, honey." Helen said softly, as she threw away the plastic wrapper in the trashcan by the table.

Clare set her bag on the table getting out her library book- _"Breaking Dawn."_

The teachers decided to slack off because it was Halloween and didn't give anyone homework as long if everyone remained quiet and in their seats till the bell rang.

"How's school?"

Clare almost bit her tongue from telling her mother a sly reply.

_"Yes it was the best day in my life. I talked to Alli, I loved helping out at gym for the Halloween dance oh and I love Halloween."_

"Good." Clare said instead, taking a seat at the table.

She opened her book and started to read where she left off at earlier.

"That's great. Did you and Alli make up?" Her mother asked; grabbing the bowl from the table and walking out the kitchen after Clare told her-

"No, not yet mom."

She always asked her the same question almost every day. It was getting her sick. She was stuck reading the first line in her book five times before the door bell rung.

Clare closed her book before walking to the living room to get a piece of candy from her mom that had the bowl when she realized that her mom opened the front door revealing a few people. A child in a ghost costume and the same boy that Clare met earlier today.

"Trick or Treat!" The child voice sung loudly. The stranger with the beanie was a little different. He had a smile on his face and he wasn't wearing sunglasses this time.

This time Clare could see his face almost clear.

His eyes were really bright.

His emerald eyes met her before the smile on his face was replaced by a smirk. Clare felt herself glued to the floor.

Helen placed a few pieces of candy in the child's bag with a huge smile.

"Scary costume." She winked.

The child jumped up and down excited.

"Thank you Ms!"

The child turned around leaving the door. The beanie stranger gave a small wave to Clare before he too turned around and left.

Helen closed the door confused at his pleasure.

She turned around and find Clare standing there.  
>"Clare do you know them?" She asked.<p>

Clare shook her head no before walking up stairs to her room. Suddenly realization hit her brain. She stopped walking on the last step.

Was that Elijah Goldsworthy?

OMG did Elijah Goldsworthy just came to her house with some kid to trick or treat? She almost fainted and called herself stupid for not noticing earlier.

…and did he just waved at her?

She actually talked to him earlier today a little and she didn't even know it was him. She heard his voice all the time and it was a huge surprised she haven't pick up on it.

She was caught up in the Halloween crap…but now she didn't felt anything bad at the thought of Halloween anymore a little…

Unbelievable.

She had to hold herself back from racing down the stairs and out the door to catch up with the famous book author.

She met Elijah Goldsworthy without even noticing it at first. How stupid can she get?


	4. Cute

**30 reviews? X_X I never expected it to reach this much in short amount of time. =) Thank you. **

**I finally went to the bookstore after 9 months of waiting, and yayz I was able to pick up 12 books. Lol So I have a lot of reading tonight and the next few weeks. **

**So anyway, here's the next chapter of Waiting For You. I do not and will not own Degrassi. I kind of like this chapter. It's so cute at the end. =) **

* * *

><p>Alli tried to once again talk to her, but each time Clare even look at the short girl she felt both anger and regret. She wasn't ready to move on and tell the girl that she was forgiven yet. She couldn't move on after knowing that Alli would leave her behind so easy. It reminded her of her father. How her parents got a divorce and never thought of her, what she felt about this. She hated herself for being selfish. She should be happy for both of their happiness, not for her own.<p>

When Darcy found out by her parents' divorce by letter, she quit all contact with them. Clare guessed that she was so upset about the news and she needed to grief in her own way somehow. So here she was at her home at 4 o'clock with her mother with yet _another _man that she couldn't even recognized, having way too much PDA on the sofa in the living room.

Clare was very disgusted.

So when her they stopped and her, her mom looked at her with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh Clare you're home." She blushed. Clare walked pass the couple and into the kitchen to get an apple then go to her room without a word.

"She's your daughter? You never told me you have children." Her boyfriend whispered in her ear. Helen looked down to her hands.

Clare was out of sight.

The moment she reached her room she almost slammed her bedroom door shut, before she stopped herself.

She doesn't understand her mother at all.

One day she was all sad and grieving and the next day she was like this. It was a cycle. When her boyfriend breaks up with her or something she goes into this depressive state and start thinking about her father.

Clare placed her bag on her bed before she start up her computer. She took a bite out of her apple and waited a few minutes before her computer log up.

It was Thursday.

Today, she decided to make TrueWriter a real profile before posting a comment on Elijah's blog. The computer managed to log everything up and Clare took a seat on her chair and click the internet icon on her desktop.

A blank page popped up and she typed in Elijah's page. She wanted to get the profile already done with so she hurried and click on the 'join' button and typed in all the needed information except of her real name on her now new profile.

All she was going to be was this mysterious person who loves to write. She learned that Eli wouldn't message her if he known otherwise if he knew of her real name. She was still shock that she almost met this person a few days ago.

She clicked on his latest post.

Went to my aunt house and brought my little cousin to trick or treat…  
>The post was dated a few days ago. It looked like Elijah haven't post since, but his online button was on. He was logged on.<p>

Maybe nothing good had happened lately for him to post up.

She read his post and found herself blushing.

_Went trick or treating with my cousin today just got back. On my way to my aunt's house I met this chick. She was cute and all, but a little strange. She stared at me. I was in just a beanie and sunglasses so she wouldn't have recognized me from somewhere. At one point I thought shit my cover was blown, but she just left. I guess she was staring at me because I wore sunglasses when the sun was going down already. After I picked up my cousin we walked to this house. Surprise, Surprise this was this chick's house. I thought I wouldn't be able to see her again. Her mother I take it gave my cousin some candy and commenting on his costume….I waved at her…I wouldn't mind seeing her again._

He was talking about her.

He called her cute.

201 comments…

Clare read some of the comments surprised.

Well most of the comments that were directed about her was ugly…Well that was fangirls for you. If they smell a threat or something they snap and then destroy their target without mercy.

Her hand trembled on her keyboard as she typed in her own comment. She decided not to make herself known to Elijah at this moment.

_I hope you had fun trick or treating. –TrueWriter_

She posted her comment and was about to log off and not even 30 seconds later the envelope icon turned red.

She clicked on the red envelope on top of her page and was directed to her inbox.

She gasped when she was who it was from.

_Eli Goldsworthy : Finally_

She clicked on finally, the subject and read his message to herself.

_I had been waiting for you. Finally, you had gotten a real account. ;) Sorry, for not commenting, but you do know how fangirls works right? They're highly pissed off right now._

Clare silently chuckled to herself as she typed in her message.

W_ell I wonder why, you posted up a post about a girl. They felt threatened. _

She send her reply and for some reason she felt very excited for him to type back to her, telling her this wasn't a dream and this was actually real.

Her inbox refreshed, showing her a new message from the author that she admired.

_-places my hand over my chest- Am I sensing sarcasm? Ouch that actually hurts._

Clare typed in her reply, not caring about the fact that Alli tried to talk to her earlier today or even the fact that her mother was in the living room with her boyfriend.

All she cared about was talking to this person. When talking to him or reading his work she felt carefree, not a care in the world.


	5. Hurt

**I'm surprised that people actually reading this story. I haven't expect many, but a few through.**

**Anyway thank you for those who had review, alert , favorite or all three. Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing. **

**This chapter is where the drama starts off a bit. **

**I do not and will not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>They called her names once more when she walked the halls of Degrassi. She passed up many familiar faces some with looks of pity and others looks of disgust. She wasn't surprised when Reese <em>accidently <em>bumped into her, making her drop all of her books on the floor. He laughed while he fist bump his closest friend Bob, who chuckled at her pain and embarrassment.

"Watch where you walking, Edwards." Reese sneered, before he walked away leaving Clare to gather up her own books. She then heard Reese and his friend Bob bloody scream as she looked up to see the commotion. Fitz. Fitz saw what happened and corner Reese and Bob. The bloody scream means that he actually beat the living crap out of the two.

Clare gathered up the last piece of paper from the floor before she stood up once more before she pushed to the side by a rushed Principal Simpson. Clare sighed loudly to herself. It was always like this almost every day at Degrassi. Ever since her mother went out with K.C's (Clare's ex-boyfriend) father who had recently got out of jail and filed a divorce against his ex-wife. Helen broken up with K.C's dad after the few days of going out.

K.C almost let everything about Clare so perfect and saint life out in the open for everyone to hear and since then she was bullied constantly. The only person who seemed nice to her here at Degrassi was Fitz, who seemed to be obsessed over her.

He was her unwanted Knight.

She doesn't think of him like that, but with a few exchange of words she had with him he seemed an alright kind of guy, except the fact he was too nervous most of the time. Clare went to her third hour English class. She had this class with the seniors. She smiled at Adam who nodded his head at her when she took a seat right next to him.

Adam was one of a few guys that don't judge other people just by the rumors and people's appearance. Adam and her wasn't exactly friends, but they do get along okay. The bell rung loudly, just as many students rushed in the class room hoping for not getting a dentition. Mrs. Dawes shook her head in disappointment as she watched plenty of her students actually thrown their selves at their desk to make it in time.

She wasn't taken lightly this year around because the accident last year when this student named Johnny got expelled of having over 4 tardies and 2 suspensions. Ever since last year's dance, a student pulled a knife out on another student threaten to kill, the school board become heavily strict.

"Alright class. I know all this week you all had been working hard for the exams so I decided to take it easy on you all, unless you give me reason not to." Mrs. Dawes said, grabbing a stack of papers from her desk and began to pass them around the class.

"This week you all have a project. Recreate any scene from Romeo and Juliet into what you imagined that should be a little different. You cannot change the ending. The rules are no vulgar language, nudity and etc." Mrs. Dawes explained once she handed the last copies to Clare's role. Mrs. Dawes went back to her desk and took her seat.

Clare looked down at her project paper and a confused look was on her face. Does she need a partner for this?

"Anyone could be in the scene, but you need to be in it to receive credit. Now start planning." Mrs. Dawes waved her hand to her class before opening up her book and began to read.

There were a few people talking among their selves happily while others grumbled to themselves about the hard work that Dawes gave them.

Clare almost crumbled up her paper as she almost slammed her head against the desk. Oh how the hell would she fix this?

"Partners?" Adam whispered to Clare hopefully. Clare smiled at Adam and nodded her head, relieved.

"Sure."

"I can borrow a camera from my friend. What scene do we react together?" Adam asked. Clare leaned back in her desk.

"Well I'm thinking about the part when Friar Lawrence gave Juliet the sleeping potion." Clare said, not wanting anything to do with any romantic parts of the place.

There was a pause before Adam spoke once more.

"or maybe the part when Romeo thought that Juliet was dead and drunk the poison and then a few seconds later Juliet wakes up realizing what happened, and then she took a dagger and stabbed herself in her chest just to be with him again." Adam suggested.

Clare seemed troubled, but that means that she have to kiss him.

Clare let out a small laugh.

"Let just do the scene with Juliet got the potion, Adam. It's simple, easy to recreate and react." Clare said, while Adam frowned before he nodded his head in agreement. The class ended rather quickly and Adam promised to meet up her on Friday afternoon at the park to shoot the scene. For now they're most likely going to write the script, rewrite it then practice it.

Clare gathered her bag from the floor and made her way to the door with a few other people to leave the class. She saw Reese, Bruce and Bob at the corner of the hallway, laughing and talking. It took everything for her to not roll her blue eyes at them.

She wanted to go home.

She wanted to talk to Eli again.

She walked to her advance math class and not noticing a girl with tan skin following her meekly.

**…..**

Clare almost slammed the front door of her house shut angry. Alli once again tried to talk to her. She was so stubborn and persisted. She almost told the short girl to shut up during class. She purposely sat behind her and kept on whispering in her ear to get her attention all hour.

"Clare, honey is that you?" Helen called from the kitchen. Great, just another voice she wanted to hear right now. She was still mad at her mother for bringing home another strange guy, and not telling him that she had a daughter, well two daughters.

"Yes, mom." Clare didn't bother to hide the bitterness of her words in her mouth. There was a pause of silence before her mother spoke.

"Can you come here, please? We need to have a talk."

Clare managed to huffed a fine under her breath before she walked in the kitchen. She found her mother sitting down at the dining table. Clare rest her bag at the edge of the door before she walked fully in the kitchen.

"Take a seat." Her mother directed to the chair in front of her.

"Clare honey, about yesterday-"

"Mom it's fine."

Helen ignored her interruption.

"You wouldn't supposed to find out about it that way. Glen and I…were planning to tell the children after we made everything official."

Something torn within Clare.

Her heart sunk.

She felt her chest tightened.

"M-Mom! You didn't even tell him that you have a daughter till when you were forced too!" Clare managed to spoke out, tears threatened to fall from her blue orbs.

Helen shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry honey. Glen has a boy your age named Jake…Since the day about your father affair I had been very unhappy. Glen had been a great friend at the time and pasted back all the broken pieces of my heart back in place."

Clare voice hitched in her throat.

She wanted both mom and dad back together, not this.

"Glen and I decided to get married."

That was when her world shattered. Clare barely held herself together. All kind wave of emotion swept through her to the core.

"B-But it haven't been that long since you and dad divorced…You barely d-date that man!" Clare shrieked. She stood up from her chair.

"I'm happy Clare. We're happy."

"B-But what about m-me?" and with that Clare ran upstairs to her room, ignoring her mother protests to come back. She slammed her door close before she kneed down, her head buried in her knees. A few sobs escaped her small pale lips.

All she heard was silence in her house.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She had no one.

No sister.

No friends.

No parents.

Her head was clouded when she went straight to her computer and turned it on. The page that she visited early this morning was still there.

She clicked on the reply button to Eli's last night message and typed in.

"I need you, please."- TrueWriter.

She send the message and when just one sob left her lips she had a new message already.

_I'm back in town. Where are you?- Eli Goldsworthy_

She already set the town, and country she lived in on her profile and last night Eli told her he used to live in such a place before he moved.

He must of visiting his aunt.

Clare let out a bitter laugh as she went limp on the keyboard.

She felt tired.

Wow what a wonderful way to finally meet her favorite book author. She was all in tears and was broken…but she needed someone to talk to…at least in person.

She was all alone.

She typed in the address of the nearby park, before she logged off.

She grabbed her jacked from her closest before she left, only lying to her mother that she was going to Alli's house. If her mother known the truth she wouldn't let Clare go to the park alone.


	6. Friend

**I love this chapter. It was so sweet and cute. =) Eclare fluff! Well sort of lol. Anyway thank you to all of those who had review, alert, favorite or all three. They encouraged me to keep on writing.**

**eh suppose to update yesterday, but I got sick. So decided to update today instead since I feeling a little better. =)**

**I do not and will not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>When Clare walked outside her house it was already getting dark. The clouds hid the depressed sun, turning dark grey little by little. Clare moved her legs to continue walking forward, not trusting herself on her bicycle anytime soon. She sniffed accidently let out a huge whinnying sob as she passed many people on the sidewalk who gave her strange looks.<p>

The first thing she noticed when she reached the park was there was a hearse parked to the side of the entrance. She paused before she raised up her hood of her jacket over her head, before she walked in the park. She barely held back a few sobs, before she saw a person sitting on a bench waiting patiently for someone. She saw his hands twitched.

He wore a black beanie with sunglasses. He tugged on his black military style jacket around his body for some kind of warmth. He also wore black worn out jeans and dark blue converse. His head tilted down as he stared at the concrete thinking. Just by seeing this person right there actually waiting for her, she knew it was him. It was Elijah Goldsworthy. He was right there waiting for her.

Her feet glued to the ground and she found her own breathing become uneven yet again. Her own two hands trembled. She couldn't move. She was too nervous to take another step.

Her throat tightened as she watched Eli shifted in his seat uncomfortable. She could hear her heart getting louder and louder with each passing second. Eli took out his cell and looked at the scene before he placed it back in his pocket. He took off his sunglasses.

Then she did it. She walked over to the lonely boy. Upon hearing her footsteps he raised his head to look at her. Both of their eyes connected. Blue crashes against Green. His breathing hitched, a worried expression was on his face when he saw one tear drop rolled down her once perfect blue eyes. She just stood in front of him, glancing at the ground fighting to hold back the tears and sobs.

"H-Hi." She uttered to the raven haired boy.

It was just like the couple in a movie. Without a word, he moved in and hugged her silently. He patted her back slowly.

"I'm taking it your TrueWriter? It would suck if you aren't." He joked, trying to get the girl in his arms to stop crying and smile. He met her before, he knew that much. Suddenly, realization set in as he hugged her even tighter. Now he remembered. He met her on Halloween. They didn't talk or know each other's names, but they had indeed met in the past.

"What happened?" He whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. She opened her mouth only to have no words coming out. A sob grew louder on her lips.

"You don't have to tell me. We're still strangers." He smoothly told her. He felt Clare nodded her head against his chest.

"Here sit down." He directed to the park bench that he sat 10 minutes ago. Clare obeyed. She sat down close to Eli.

"I know that we're only met through an online site two weeks ago, but after talking to you for about two weeks. I felt that we're close like friends even through I don't know your name. Isn't that crazy? I felt like we known each other for years." He frowned.

Clare sniffed. A smile reached her face.

"Clare."

Eli blinked at her.

"My name is Clare Edwards. Pleasure to meet you." She smiled, sadly. Eli smiled just as the park streetlight came on and the sun was no longer to be seen.

"I felt the same way, and I'm not saying that because I'm a fan of your work." She whispered. Eli quietly listened to her while she talked.

"I want to tell you what happened." She turned to Eli with a small smile.

"I want to be your friend."

"Well, so before this little chat we're aren't friends?" Eli sounded hurt but he smiled right after saying that making Clare laughed alittle.

Just like that he cheered her up. She didn't know much of him and he certainly didn't know much about her now.

"When I was young I had a family. An older sister and two loving parents. I went to Degrassi early because of a gifted program. I was happy, till things with my sister start to fell apart. She was…raped. She went to Africa to help get over the problem we all know that, but she kept denying it and saying she was going there to help. I never really spoke to her anymore for about 4 years." Clare spoke softly.

Eli looked at her surprised. She was letting him know all this about her at their first real meeting?

"I never really had friends. I used to be friends with K.C, Jenna, Conner and Alli." She sounded so bitter.

"Before they backstabbed me in the back. Just recently, mom found out about my dad's affair. It was on a Halloween night. They got a divorce…but…right after the divorce mom often switch between these moods sad and broken, and then a…a skank!" Clare shrieked the last part out. Tears rolling down her blue eyes. Eli could tell this must be painful for her to do. He hugged her once more.

"You don't have to tell me this at all right? I'm just happy that I could help a friend in anyway." He muttered smoothly.

Clare nodded her head.

"B-But I want too." She told him.

"I need to get this off my chest." The clouds began to part in the sky to reveal the stars that they been covering up.

They shined over the two people's heads.

"B-Because of that I got bullied and everything. Recently, I find out that my mom is getting married to a person that I didn't even get to meet even one time…" She sniffed.

They both sat there in silence.

Eli patted the girl on her back smoothly and her sobs finally subdued. She sniffed once more before she wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt better.

It was like something being pulled off of her shoulders that she finally felt light again. She looked up at Eli's face. He appeared to be in deep thought.

It was so tempting just to lean over and rest her head on his shoulder…but she shook her head at such thought.

A blush went on her cheeks.

Eli reached in his pocket and took out his cellphone.

"Even through we just met. Just remember that I'm always here for you." He then smiled.

"What kind of friend am I if I leave a cute girl on a bench crying?" He smirked lopsided, trying to change the tension of the mood.

"Got a cell?" He asked.

Clare nodded her head feeling herself glowing light shade of red.

She took out her own light blue cellphone from her pocket.

"Why?" She asked.

He took her cell out of her hands and programed her number in his and his number in hers, before he handed the phone back to her.

"Oh no reason."

Clare searched her contacts and saw the contact- Mr. Awesome.

She almost laughed to herself.

"Seriously, I'm always here to help and to listen to your problems, Clare."

She felt her heart beeped even harder against her chest.

The way that he said her name so peacefully, made her heart raced.

"Now, let go get something to eat." He suddenly spoke. Clare opened her mouth to deny his suggestion, but he already pulled her up on her feet with and dragging her to the direction of his hearse.


	7. Smile

**Here's another update. I love writing this story =) Sorry for not updating in days, I was busy and still sick X_X**

**Thank you to those who had review, alert, favorite or all three. They keep on encouraging me to write. **

**Another Note. I really don't like Imogen, but I don't hate her either. Her character in this story will be a little OOC**

**I do not and will not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>They were in a hearse.<p>

She was _very _uncomfortable.

She wouldn't have expected that he would actually drive a hearse. If her mother finds out about this little fact she wouldn't be too fond. She would be very livid. She believed that 'Young Girls' shouldn't be riding in a guy's car unless he was either a sibling, family or her husband. Not some guy that she known for about two weeks.

It was very quiet.

Eli turned on the radio while his eyes stayed glue to the road before him. Many cars passed him slowly and curiously.

Screamo music filled Clare ears as she flinched. Yeah not her cup of tea. She like listening to rock and some heavy metal, but not screamo. It gotten on her nerves and all she wanted to do was to scream it off her head.

So she just sit there and stared out of the window ignoring such music and almost ignoring the fact that she was in a car with her famous author and now dear friend Elijah's Goldsworthy. If his fangirls found out about her she was sure she would get death threats.

"So how do you like Morty?" He asked with a lopsided smirk.

Clare blinked.

"Morty?"

Eli patted the steering wheel with his right hand.

"Yea this baby." He cooed. He actually cooed.

Clare looked away from him.

"Oh, he's great." She managed to say. He was different. Way different than she expected him out to be. She figured he would be dark…but he's acting himself around her. They just met about 30 minutes ago.

"Great? How can you say great when he's the awesomest car in this country!" He exclaimed. He stopped at a red light, before he lowered his head to the steering wheel. He rubbed it softly.

"Don't worry, baby. She doesn't mean it." He whispered.

Clare rolled her eyes before she cracked a smile.

He straightened up.

"There. That's the beautiful smile I been waiting for." He smirked.

Clare blushed.

Didn't he just flirt with her a little?

Clare found herself very interesting looking outside for obvious reasons.

Then Eli parked Morty, by the side of a restaurant.

"We're here."

Clare snapped back into reality and focus what was outside her window. It was the new restaurant that was recently opened. It specialized in steaks. So a steak house. Something dropped within her. She couldn't afford this. Maybe if she orders a glass of water and a small salad she would have enough. She only have 11 bucks till her allowance next week.

She heard Eli opened his door before he closed his and walked around the hearse toward her side. She felt herself freezing up. She hated being broke. Maybe if her mom lets her she would get a job, but she knew the answer for that. It would be a no till she turned 17. Her mother rules. Why would she need a job when everything was providing for her anyway? That was her mother reason.

She frowned once more and her door opened. Eli opened her door for her.

Clare looked at the ground before she got out of the hearse that he treasures do dear to him.

"Thank you." She muttered, but Eli caught it.

This felt like a date to Clare.

He then saw the frown.

He didn't know why but when he sees that frown he felt his insides tearing up.

He took her hand and kneeled.

A few people look at them curiously wondering if he was going to propose.

Clare felt embarrassed.

Her cheeks turned red.

He kissed the center of her hand softly, before he grinned up at her.

"After you mi lady." He mocked.

Clare snatched her hand away from him fast.

Eli chuckled.

That was his lame acts of trying to get her to smile.

A smile tugs up on her face.

"Now shall we?" He gave her his arm to hold.

Clare linked her arms around Eli's with a smile.

"Certainly my good gentleman." She could barely kept a straight face when she done this.

Eli led her inside the building and in a mere second they were meeting with the waitress. The waitress had her head down trying to get her pad.

"How many?" She asked.

The waitress sounded so familiar to Clare. Like she know her from somewhere else.

"Two." Eli answered. The brown haired waitress turned on her heels suddenly.

"Right this way then." She said, and she speed walked away. Clare had trouble following her and Eli. The waitress led them to a booth in the corner of the Steak House.

Eli took a seat right across of Clare and reached for a menu at the corner of the table that also had their forks, knives etc.

Clare reached for hers.

"What do you want to drink?" The waitress asked. Her pen traced the edge of her pad impatiently.

"Pepsi…" Eli's eyes reached Clare's.

Clare sighed softly.

"Water."

The waitress scrambled on her pad before she took off without another word.

Eli looked at her with concern.

"Clare, are you alright?" He asked. He kept his voice low and soft. His eyes searching Clare's. Maybe she's remembering her mother's sudden remarrying.

Clare felt something in her stomach heated up but she dismissed it

"I'm fine." She huffed.

"You don't seem alright." He pointed out.

"I'm just having a salad." Clare changed the subject. Then everything clicked in Eli's brain. She didn't have enough money. He almost laughed, but stopped himself after seeing Clare's distraught face.

"Clare. Order whatever you like. It's my treat." He told her. Clare was about to refuse his suggestion when she looked up at Eli's face and saw real concern. He pouted, failed miserably at it. Clare giggled.

The waitress returned with their drinks.

She placed them on the table.

"Do you need some more time deciding?"  
>"Give us five more minutes."<p>

Then the waitress glanced up at Eli. Shock written on her face at long last.

"Y-Your Elijah's Goldsworthy!" She stated out.

"Last time I checked 17 years ago I am." Eli drawled out halfheartedly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"then who are you with?" She muttered before she took a look at Clare. Her brown eyes widened with an emotion of jealously and anger.

"Clare?"

That was when Clare world felt apart once again.

Imogen.

She played a major role in Clare's bullying. She pretended to be her friend at one point just for information.

Eli looked between Clare and Imogen.

"You know her?" He stated to Clare.

Clare didn't have time to talk _till Imogen cut in with a fake smile._

_"We go to school together." And that was all she said before she stalked off out of the door of the Steak House._


	8. Kiss

******Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. =) Last chapter allot of people asked who say the last line- "We're go to school together." It was Imogen, before she stalked off out of the place. . Adam and Eli isn't friends yet. **

**Here's the new installment of the story. ^_^**

**I will not and do not own Degrassi.**

**This chapter has Eclare fluff! Yayz**

* * *

><p><p>

After reordering their order with another waitress, the tension in the air was finally gone light. Eli hasn't even question any farther on the Imogen accident. Everything seemed to be perfect. They both talked about their favorite authors, debating on foreign movies that the two people didn't notice how much time flew till the waitress came back with their order.

At the end Eli forced Clare to order something bigger on the menu. It was his treat. In about a good 10 minutes Clare gave in to his request well demand. She got a 9oz steak, potato soup with a small order of salad while Eli ordered a 16 oz steak, french fries and shrimp.

"Feeling better, Edwards?" Eli commenting after Clare forced another fork full with salad down her throat. She was almost finished with her meal and she was determined to eat _all _of her food. She wouldn't waste anything.

Clare nodded her head, barely managed to hold herself back from talking with her mouth full to him. Oh how embarrassing will that be if she did? Her parents taught her how to _eat_. Not how to eat like a beast. She almost choked, but she managed to sallow it down in a few more seconds of coughing and gagging.

A small laugh escaped Eli's lips.

"Slow down, it's not like the food will disappear forever."

Clare slowed down and a small shade of red featured on her cheeks at his comment.

"Sorry." She muttered to herself weakly, but it was obvious that he heard it.

"It's alright." He assured her that it was fine that he was only kidding with her, but seriously, she needed to slow down eating. He doesn't want to rush her to the hospital the moment she fell out of her chair half dead.

They both finished their meal soon after.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned, having no clue for what she was talking about. The tension in the room became a blur to him, even though the people around them are leaving or chatting loudly about their plans.

His throat seemed to tighten and his hand began to sweat. He felt very nervous for the second time in his life….since when he asked Julia out on a date.

His heart ping at the remembrance of his dead girlfriend and suddenly it was like his heart was carrying an extra weight on how he was feeling for Clare. He just met her just a very short period of time and already he was betraying her memory.

"Thank you for everything. For the comfort…for the meal…just everything." Clare uttered, not aware of the emotional stressed that Eli was in.

Eli covered it up very well. He placed a smile on his lips, looked very fake if anyone would take the time to observe him.

"No problem. I'm happy to help." He told her softly, watching a small smile reached Clare's lips and the sudden warmth that entered her bright blue eyes.

Something deep within his stomach fluttered and that was all he knew before he shut those emotions out of his head.

He would be her friend, nothing else.

_Now love is like an ocean  
>Take it down to the depths<br>Yeah I'm taking you with me  
>Taking every step to steal your heart<em>

Clare blinked realizing that was her ring tone of her cell phone.

"Sorry," She told Eli fishing out her cell from her pocket. Eli waved it off.

"It's fine." He told her, almost laughing at himself at the irony of her ringtone. Clare looked at the scene of her cell before her smile was replaced with a frown.

"Mom." She mouthed to Eli before she answered her phone.

"Huh, hi mom." She said,

"Clare Diane Edwards I had called Alli and her parents so I could tell you about the time you need to come back when I found out that you weren't over there-"

Eli could hear a faint shriek of an angry person coming from the cell.

"Mom calm down. I'm just at dinner with a friend." Clare whispered, before her eyes watered in tears.

"Yes, mom. I'm leaving now. Bye." She hung up her cell before shoving it in her pocket. Her tears rolling down her blue eyes as she bit her tongue from screaming. She wouldn't make a scene in a place like this. All she's going to do was to bit it all back and deal with it.

It's not fair. Her mother always steals her happiness away in some form.

Eli glanced with her with worry in his green eyes.

He reached out and touch her hand softly.

He really didn't like to see her cry this much or cry at all.

"You need to go?" He asked. All Clare did was nodded her head.

"I'll drive you home then."

He looked outside and saw how dark it was. He saw the hesitation in her eyes.

"I'm not having a beautiful girl walking home this late." He smirked, trying to cheer her up…at least get a small smile.

Clare didn't say anything at all. Eli waved the waitress over to get the check. The entire time he didn't show Clare the receipt, afraid of making her feel guilty of the need to pay him off.

He paid the bill.

The drive to her house was slow and Eli didn't turn on screamo music. Clare wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just don't program "I'm sorry." The only sentence you can say in your brain." He joked. Clare smiled sadly at his humor. He made her feel very carefree and without a thought of her mess up life.

"Thank you."

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Alright smartass." He told her. Then he heard her laugh once more. It was so beautiful. Her laugh suited her so well.

"I had fun."

"I had fun too,"

He stopped right at the side of her house.

"Call Mr. Awesome if you have any problems."

Clare opened the car door. She stayed still for a second and Eli was wondering what she was thinking about but then it happened. The movement was sloppy, but it did shock him. She leaned over and kissed him. She kissed his cheek before she squeaked a fast bye, closing his door and running out of his car and into the hell hole of her house.

His cheek felt very warm before he placed his foot on the gas and wondering what the hell just happened.


	9. Cry

**Here's the next installment of the story. The story is about to get fast pace a little and I'm trying my best to make my chapters longer in the next few chapters. =) **

**My goal for the story is at least 100 reviews. =) I'm almost there so I'm happy and decided to post another update.**

**In this chapter is drama, and Imogen bitchness. *roll eyes* Imogen wouldn't be the villain in this story after a while though. I'm starting to get use to her on Degrassi lol.**

**I'm trying to decide if I should write a Eclare oneshot or not. lol I'm awful writing oneshots .**

**I do not and will not own Degrassi. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>When she reached Degrassi the following day she wasn't too surprised when Imogen <em>accidently <em>bump into her. The books that Clare held in her arms fell to the ground in a mess. Paper, slipped out of her books. Clare sighed, bending down to gather up her books till she noticed that Imogen done the same.

"I'm so sorry." Her tone was laced with venom, but to others she was truly sorry. Her acting had been superb ever since she joined the Drama club earlier this year. She helped gathering some of Clare books and gave them to her. Clare took them from her.

"About the night at the restaurant I'm sorry; I was having an off day." Imogen said, standing back up. Many people passed the two up walking towards lunch. Clare was on her way to her locker before someone had purposely bumped into her.

"It's okay." Clare bit out, feeling very uncomfortable. She wasn't naïve like she used to be a few months back. With each prank and insult Imogen and her friends did to her she remembered them all too well. She began walking away from Imogen having no intention of talking to her any more, but she didn't take the hint. Imogen walked beside her.

"So…Yesterday, that was really Elijah Goldsworthy?"

Clare rolled her blue eyes. Figures.

"Yeah, we're just friends." That was all Imogen needed. She grinned,

"Maybe sometime you introduce me to your friend?" She stressed the word friend. Clare nodded her head wanting nothing to do than to get away from the girl.

"Good! I see you around." Imogen shrieked happily before taking off to the drama room for lunch.

Clare couldn't help but to felt that something was very wrong. The halls of Degrassi were almost empty. She stopped by her locker and opened it within a minute and threw her books inside the awful locker. Her cell began to vibrate. She took out her cell and look at the message.

_Awesome news, just got a new apartment by Degrassi. Taking a break from writing (being forced by my editor.) _

_-Mr. Awesome._

Clare almost squealed after she read his text message. He's going live close to Degrassi? Then she blinked. Why did he choose to move down here? She then remembered that his aunt and cousin lived right by her.

That must be the reason why. His aunt and cousin were close by.

A smile reached Clare's lips before she replied by to him.

_That's great. Hopefully, we get to hang out more._

_-Clare_

She placed her cell in her pocket, hearing her stomach rumble from hunger she headed toward the lunch room.

After she kissed Eli yesterday on his cheek she was sure that he wouldn't be texting or calling her anytime soon, but she was surprised when he texted her good morning. They were still friends.

The lunchroom was packed. She made her way to the lunch line to get her lunch, forgetting to bring her lunch from home with her.

They had pizza. Yum. She loved pizza for some reason. Maybe because she was a teen ager? The line moved up. People stared at her before whispering to one another. She felt uncomfortable again. Why are they whispering about her? She knew they were talking about her because they were all staring.

She paid for her lunch before she heard someone called her name.

She looked at the person and saw it was Imogen.

A sweet smile reached her face. She stood on top one of the tables in the room. Her friends, Fiona, K.C, Jenna, Drew and Owen sat around her at the table with amusing looks on their faces.

"There she is! The Degrassi slut." Imogen stated, holding up a blown up picture of her and Eli at park and a very old picture of her and K.C. Everyone turned to Clare and soon laughter echoed throughout the room.

Clare blinked back the harsh tears that were forcefully trying to escape her eye lids. She wasn't going to cry here, not in front of them.

"Miss. Saint gave up her virginity with two guys at once? How disgusted." One girl whispered to another, but all the same Clare heard it. She felt her food tray slipped from her hands. She watched as Imogen laugh with everyone at her table. She still hold out the blown up picture that she photo shop together.

K.C looked smug.

He kissed Jenna's cheek tenderly, even though he was the one getting insulted too. The picture has him in it too.

"Don't worry, baby. The bitch drugged me at her party. It wouldn't ever happen again." He told his current girlfriend.

"I know sweetie."

Clare's cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

Then a girl that sat close to their table got up from her seat angry. Clare realized it was Alli. Alli snatched the photo out of Imogen's hands and torn it.

"Hey!-" Imogen screeched before Alli backhanded her across her face.

"How dare you!" She hissed at the girl though her teeth. She then stomped her heels on Imogen's converse shoes.

Clare heard Imogen's howl of pain.

That was when Clare couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She rushed out the room. A sob escaped her lips.

People have worse history than the rumor and they bullied her. A tear slid down her blue eyes, before getting out her cell reading her recent message from Eli.

_How about tomorrow after school?_

_-Mr. Awesome._

She sniffed before she heard the lunch room door opened. She shoved her cell deep within her pocket before she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Clare?"

Clare heard the laughter escaped the lunchroom then heard her name being said.

She turned her head away from the person.

"Leave me alone." She sniffed.

"Oh Clare, are you alright?" She looked up at the person and saw it was Alli. She had a very concern look on her face even though they weren't on speaking turns anymore, Clare smiled sadly. Even through her mistake choosing Dave over her, she still was there for her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't let that bitch get to you. She's just jealous that you get attention from guys. You know Degrassi, a place for bitches, skanks, and drama." Alli told Clare. Clare forced out a small laugh.

"Yeah." She agreed.

Both Clare and Alli knew that after this little accident that Clare had forgiven her just a little.

"Let's go to The Dot. We still have 20 minutes." Alli suggested.

"Okay, I meet you at the entrance. I need to do something quick."

Alli blinked before she nodded her head walking towards the exit.

Clare pulled out her cell and text Eli a reply. Debating if she should tell Eli the Imogen accident. But she decided against it. She didn't want to worry him.

_It's fine. =) Alli and I are friends again. We both come to term. See you tomorrow._

_-Clare_

Clare placed her cell back into her pocket before walking towards the entrance of Degrassi.


	10. Demons

**Ugh writer's block. **

**I finally got an idea on where to get to point A to point B with this story. =)**

**Thank you to those who had reviewed, favorite or alert this story. **

**In this chapter it will focus on Eli for a bit, angst…**

**I do not and will not own Degrassi. If I do own Degrassi you all will have you're eclare back lol =)**

* * *

><p><em>The mall was busy with people from all ages while a long brown haired girl looking through the clear window of a shop. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled when she met the locket. She always loved jewelry. Her hand tightened its hold on Eli's and he smiled softly.<em>

_"See something you want?" He asked, curiously._

_The faint sound of the song 'Joy to the World' in the background came to an end before starting a new Christmas song._

_He found them annoying but strangely his girlfriend loves it. Christmas cheer, songs, decorations were Julia's favorite things. _

_She loves Christmas. _

_Her face dropped to a frown at his question. Did he say something wrong?_

_She shook her head._

_"No, not really." She said before tugging him in the direction to a food court._

_"I'm hungry, let get something to eat." _

_Eli let her dragged him away from the window._

_ He turned his head to see what his girlfriend was staring at earlier, before she dragged him out of sight._

* * *

><p>His heart tightened as Clare softly humming the familiar tune of Joy to the World. He felt his eyes becoming blurry with unwanted tears. He held them back forcefully.<p>

_No…Not now. _

He thought that he was moving on from her. He thought that he could try to move on with Clare as…friends…maybe something more, but like always his memories of the past came and haunt him of the person he mind as well murdered.

They were both walking around the park. Christmas was around the corner. It was amazing on how time passes. Over the last few months he listened to Clare talked about friends, parents, brothers and school problem. He never really told her his past. He felt guilty that she could easy trust him, but he cannot with her…he's afraid that he would lose her if she knew what he done.

Depression….was a very nasty demon. It often whispering disturbing things in his ear.

Why should he live while she's dead?

Why would Clare stay when she finds out?

She's dead and it's your entire fault. Why don't you just kill yourself now?

He escaped those demons wrath by writing, but now that his story was complete he had nothing to distract him. Clare deserves a better friend.

Her humming ended softly and his heart cracked a little.

"Eli?" Her voice was very tender as they both stopped walking.

Her blue eyes that he came to liked filled with worry.

"Are you alright?"  
>A sad fake smile reached his face. His green eyes were almost dull.<p>

"I'm fine, Edwards." He lopsided smirked.

He felt her eyes wash over his face as she tried to find clues if he was lying. She wouldn't if her eyes didn't met his painful green eyes.

His breath hitched in his throat. He could felt his own heartbeat pounding against his rib cage.

He was breathless.

Her beautiful blue eyes always leave him like this. He cursed himself for being so weak.

Clare placed her hand on his shoulder comfortably.

He flinched on contact, but soon relaxed when he felt her warm.

The pain that he was feeling felt a little distant.

"You know I'm here for you right?"

He didn't know what to do anymore. His own hands trembled. His eyes watered once more.

A cloud of confusion wash over him as he found himself pushing Clare against the tree and pinned her hands above her head.

His lips found hers. She gasped surprised at the certain action. She struggled before giving in. She closed her eyes and she kissed him back.

The kiss was very desperate.

She felt something wet on her cheek, but Eli didn't pull back anytime soon. He cupped her face with his hands.

The kiss shared the emotion he was experiencing.

Then the kiss stopped.

He suddenly realized what he done. He pulled back with a jerk. His hand touched his lips still tasting her.

He took a few steps back, waiting for a slap or yelling from Clare, but nothing came.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out. His head was a mess. He was a mess.

He took a few steps back when he watched Clare reach for him.

"Eli-"

"I-I can't. I'm sorry"

He ran off.

He heard his name being called over and over but he kept on running, never turn back.

His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest.

Why had he betrayed _her_ like this?  
>He wiped away the tears from his eyes as he leaned on his car. He heard a sob left his lips, but he was powerless to stop the crying.<p>

He was a fool.

Oh why had he kissed Clare?  
>He felt an urgent need to ran away. Then the demons that he had avoided for so long took this time to attack him.<p>

She hates you now, you know.

"Shut up." He hissed to himself. His eyes shut forcefully.

But you know it's the truth.

He felt his cellphone vibrated through his pants pocket. He knew who it was, but he made no movement into answering.

He let it vibrated.

After about three minutes of constant vibrating, it finally stopped.

Eli got in his car. His head hang low feeling very emotional weak.

He started up his car and within a minute he drove home…to a home that was very empty.

He should have known that he wasn't over Julia. Not in the longest run. He ran away from the grief for so long and now it bit him in the ass. He should have known that while she was dead he would never be happy.


	11. Waiting

**And so the story finally hits 101 reviews =) Thank you all for the support, alert, favorite and of course the reviews. **

**I'm half asleep while typing this out X_X a little upset that some idiot called me a fagg*t. That pissed me off. So to get rid of my depression and anger because of cruel, immature people, I decided to write a new chapter.**

**The story is somewhat close to an ending, about 3-5 more chapters the least. I do not and will not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>He wouldn't answer his phone. He wouldn't even respond to the banging on his front door. He was avoiding her and it really hurts. All she really wanted to do was to comfort him. The hurt in his eyes when he looked at her break her heart and when he finally lost it and kissed her…she was very disappointed and scared for his well-being. She sat down on his front step and shivered from the coldness. A few snowflakes fell from the cloudy blue sky and onto her head, but she shook them off.<p>

She reached for her cell phone and once again he didn't call or send her any messages saying he was alright at the very least.

_Eli, I'm worried about you. You know that I will always be here for you. I hate seeing you like this. I feel helpless. Please tell me what I could do to help you. _

_-Clare_

Clare looked around her surroundings watching many people passed her by giving her strange looks. Clare just rolled her bright blue eyes at them. People these days always had something to stare at.

The cold didn't really bother her much, but she doesn't like to be freezing in a place like this. This weather just screamed 'Flu' season, but she didn't care. Eli was in obvious pain and she wouldn't rest till he's alright.

The afternoon sky turned into dusk as the wind picked up and by now Clare was very cold. Snow covered her body. She felt herself about to cry at the pain. Her insides froze over and she sneezed.

That was when she finally heard a small noise inside the apartment. It jerked her back into her cold reality. The noise sounded like someone tripped over something. She heard a few loud swearing words from behind the door.

Clare reached for her cell once more, feeling really desperate. Her hands trembled. She had one miss message from her mother, asking where she was.

She hurried and texted her that she was at Ali's before texting Eli once more. She felt little hope to get his attention. He needed some time alone maybe, but she wouldn't leave this spot. The thin jacket that she wore hugged her small body frame.

_Are you okay? You know I'm here. –Clare_

Within a few minutes she received a reply, after waiting for hours for him to talk to her. Relief came over her, but it was replaced with horror and shock.

W_hat do you care for? You're not here. You don't care for me. Stop with all those lies for always being here for me….after all you will leave me behind just like she did. –Eli_

She felt disheartened.

His text was so painful and showed his emotional struggle. The kiss earlier wasn't because he liked her. It was a very desperate way to get away from the pain he been dealing with lately. Knowing it was a girl that done this to him broken her heart even more.

He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Clare felt like something was being hidden from her. Something very important on why he was acting this way. Clare felt something warm rolling down her blue eyes as she struggled to keep her sobs quiet.

The desperate kiss meant something to Clare. Behind the desperate was the warmth and smoothing. It actually made her very light-headed.

She liked him.

She was falling in love with a broken man and it was too late for her to stop herself. Knowing that he's in pain was killing her.

_I'm your friend. I do have a right to worry and care for you. I understand that you need time to think, but remember I will always be **here waiting**…for you if you need someone to listen. I'm always going to be here. I don't have much proof. It's your choice to believe in me. I…I hate seeing you like this. Happy early Christmas Eve. _

_-Clare_

Just like that her cell slipped from her cold hand. It hit the hard concrete from below. She felt herself spinning. Headache and chest pains washed over her as she hissed in pain. She leaned forward, tears rolling down her eyes. A cough left her pale lips with another sneeze. She closed her eyes, wanting this pain to go away.

The door behind her opened wide with a jerk.

"Clare!" She heard his voice clear as day before she saw nothing but black. She felt herself falling into a silent abyss.

o.o.o

Dusk came night as Eli rushed Clare to the hospital. He was horrified. It looked like Clare had been waiting for him hours in the cold. He felt ashamed and guilt washed over him. It was his fault that Clare was like this. He was told that he had to stay in the waiting room while the doctor's checked what was really wrong with her.

Depression once again settled within him. Everyone that he ever cared for was being ripped way from him.

The text that he told Clare came haunted his mind once more. He was right. She was leaving him just like Julia left him. He thought bitterly.

He pushed back his negative thoughts just as Helen, Glen and Jake rushed into the waiting room worried. Helen was in tears as Glen tried his best to comfort him. Jake looked like he wish to be somewhere else than being here and that angered Eli.

He gathered up his courage and went greet Clare's parents. Helen barely remembered him from the Halloween crap.

"What happened to my baby?" She cried. Eli felt even guiltier.

"I don't know. When I opened my door she was passed out at my doorstep, so I rushed her here."

Helen blinked away her tears.

"Why was she at your house?" She wondered quietly, before her voice turned angry.

"It's your fault that she's in there." Helen sneered at him. She then tried to leap to hit him or punish him for anyway, but Glen held her back.

"It wasn't his fault, dear. Please calm down. Everything going to be alright." He comforted Helen. She calm down within a few minutes but she refuse to even look at Eli.

She blamed him.

She had every right to blame him for this.

Something inside his heart wrenched.

He…cared for Clare.

His thoughts betrayed him as the door opened to the hospital hallways, revealing the doctor. He has a very grim expression on his face.

"Eli Goldsworthy?"

Eli nodded his head.

"Miss. Edwards is going to be alright but she's suffering from a mild case of…." He drowned him out. She's alright. Something tugged on his heartstrings.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor shook his head annoyed at the fact that Eli didn't listen to him.

"Not at this moment. She needs allot of rest to recover." He muttered under his breath he left the waiting room.


	12. Confession

**Hi everyone and I decided this will be the last chapter. I want to do so much more with this story but giving the certain reasons I can't. Sorry, for the long wait, but something very important came up recently****. If anyone wants me to continue this story more, just review or send me a message. I love writing this story. ^^ **

**I do not own Degrassi. **

**Just own the plot and the original characters. **

* * *

><p>When Clare opened her eyes the next day she was surprised to see Eli next to her soundly asleep. His head resting on the edge of her bed. She yawned, before realizing where she was. Blank walls, thin bed, and the heart monitor beeping loudly in her ears. She was at the hospital.<p>

The sun shined though the window almost instantly blinding her. She then rubbed her blue eyes to wipe away the sleep before her bed shook. She heard a small yawn right next to her. She looked at Eli sleepy, her throat dry. Her heart hammered against her chest as he fluttered opened his perfect green eyes at her.

Her breathe caught within her throat. His green eyes connected with her ocean blue ones and they stared at one another for about a full minute before he spoke.

Relief shined within his eyes that she was awake.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He gasped hoarsely, before cupping Clare's cheeks with his hands, before placing a kiss on her forehead, making her blush with the sudden action. He just kissed her forehead for crying out loud! Something so rare for him to do.

"I had been thinking all night. I had to beg the doctor to let me stay in your room waiting for you to wake up. I'm so horrible." He trembled; Clare could felt the finger tips trembled on her cheek.

Clare had to hold herself back from reaching out for him. She coughed.

"I was worried…I don't want to feel like this anymore." He muttered before he rubbed Clare's cheek and she blushed harder. Her heart flipped before realizing Eli's mood. Scared, worried, stressed and tired.

He hid his eyes from her for a moment before looking up at her guilty,

"I shouldn't have pushed you away. I should have told you from the start. I should have lean toward you. I was a-afraid-"

"shhh Eli you don't have to tell me. I understand," Clare whispered tired, as she placed her hand over Eli's hand that was touching her cheek comfort.

His eyes shown desperation.

"I never been over her. I want to, I really do, but I couldn't forgive myself…but after realizing what you done for me…you were there for me, you were a great friend and look what I done to you."

Her heart wrenched. She could felt his pain so well now.

"When you kissed me on my cheek. I realized I…I like you."

Her heart rose from her chest just a little then his hand let go of her cheek before the tears came down his eyes.

She felt depressed.

Sad to see his tears.

She hated to see him like this. She hated to see him this depressed.

She wondered why he was so much in pain most of the time that she was with him. She could see though his smiling mask. He always kept himself at a distance. If he came too close to her he backed off.

He likes her

That thought froze in her mind.

But there was always a but in there. This man by her was broken and all the pieces were lost or misplaced.

She was seeing his own demons.

"I…I need you to know. I used to have a girlfriend." He muttered.

Clare heart wrenched even more.

"You don't have to tell me." She tried once more to comfort him, but he ignored her. He needed to tell her, to tell her why he was this fucked up.

"She was the reason why I wrote Stalker Angel….but we got in an agruement one day….she ran off…" He paused.

"I was so damn stupid. Why didn't I run after her and stop her from leaving. Maybe…if I did that instead of letting her go she might not…have…" A sob escaped from his lips, Clare pulled him in for a hug.

This action hurt her a bit but she ignored the pain.

She felt him flinched under her touch before he finally relaxed.

"She got hit by a drunk driver when she rode her bike home angry." He muttered in her hospital dress. He hugged her tight, all of his emotions that he held back for so long finally let lose. He grip Clare's top tight.

His tears soaked her dress, this broken her heart. He blamed himself for her death.

"I-I killed her. I'm afraid I would do the same to you."

Clare patted his back for a few minutes as another cough escaped her lips before her chest beginning to hurt.

"I hurt you. I only care about myself."

"It's not your fault. People gets angry, people gets depressed, that what's makes us human. You're not the drunk that…killed her…and you didn't know I would get sick." Clare uttered in his ear in comfort.

He began to calm down a bit.

They both stayed in their position for the longest.

"…I meant as I said before…..I like you Clare. I really do."

"I know…and I like you too." Clare muttered.

There was a knock on the door and when Clare looked up she saw a nurse and her parents. Eli pulled himself away from her embrace much to her disappointment. He wiped away her tears before he grinned lopsided to her.

It was obvious that he was trying to gather back his own wits.

Clare sighed.

Before the nurse and her parents came in the room. Helen glared at Eli who just shook it off. A boy a little taller than Eli came in the room after them looking at Clare uneasy.

"Jake, come in son and greet Clare." Glen said, and the teen sighed walking into the depressed room.

"I hope you're doing better." He said, eyeing Eli.

"I am." Clare said distant.

"Okay, the good news is that you're free to go this afternoon. You're parents have to sign the papers though." The nurse informed Clare.

Helen nodded at the nurse.

"Thank you." She said, before glancing back at Clare. The nurse walked out of the room. There were a moment of silence before Helen finally decided to talk.

"I'm so glad you're okay honey…about earlier a few months ago…I'm sorry I didn't introduced you to Glen before I told you we're getting married." She aporgized. Clare smiled sadly.

"It's alright mom. I'm just glad you're happy." Clare said,

"Well…I leave you.. and…" Helen stared at Eli for a moment.

"him alone for the moment while we go and sign the papers." Helen said not sure, before she left the room.

"Come on Jake, leave the love birds alone." Glen winked at the two.

Jake followed his father and closed the door louder behind him. Startling both Clare and Eli.

"You're alright?" Clare asked.

Eli averted his eyes away from her's.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, for the freak show." He said, and Clare smiled faintly. He felt his heart speed speeded up.

A small blush appeared on his cheeks and before any of the two knew what's happening, Eli leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss was slow, desperate and warm.

Clare kissed back eagerly.

They parted needed oxygen.

"I'm trying to get over the accident…I really want us to work…but-"  
>Clare cut him off by kissing him again, this time it was a peck on the lips.<p>

"It's okay, you need time. I'm happy to be with you, going slow." She smiled.


	13. Epilogue

**Since I left this story off too soon I decided to write a Epilogue =) eh this chapter most likely will have grammar mistakes seeing I'm using my friend's computer typing this and she doesn't have grammar check on her computer and such and its well 7 am in the morning and I haven't gone to sleep yet x.x**

**Thank you all for liking this story, it warms my heart ^^ I'm thinking on writing a sequel, so let me hear of your thoughts. Thank to those who had review, favorite and alert this story it means allot to me. **

**I do not and will not own Degrassi.**

* * *

><p>In all the time Clare know Eli; she had never felt accepted so much. Her mom was married with Glen and Clare found herself accepting the fact that her mother doesn't love her father anymore. Just in a few days Jake tried to make advances toward her but Clare instantly refused all of them. It was wrong on all sides. He was her step-brother and she was happily in a relationship with a very famous Eli Goldsworthy.<p>

Eli accepted her on her worse and she accepted him on his worse, but yet she felt a little impatient. Her 18th birthday was today and her dark haired boyfriend haven't shown his face yet for the past week. His texts was half fast; telling her he was busy, and yet she felt they were pulling apart a little with so little contact.

Clare sighed as she brushed her hair. She was worried about him for obvious reasons but something in the back of her mind told her she felt so much more. The story on how her and Eli became a couple was like a fairy tale and it seemed almost not real. It had been a year and a few months that she knew Eli. Today will mark her 18th birthday, and in a few months she would start her first day of college.

"Clare, you have a visitor!" Helen called upstairs to her daughter. Clare sighed; as she set her brush on her dresser before she made her way downstairs.

Jake and Glen was at the table talking, and when they saw her coming down they both smiled at her.

"Morning Clare," Glen said, getting up from his chair holding something behind his back. He made his way to Clare who was still very uncomfortable around him. Their relationship wasn't really good. Clare gave Glen credit when he continue to make contact with her almost everyday.

"Happy Birthday, Clare. This is from your mother, and us." Glen handed Clare a small package that was wrapped with blue wrapper. Helen was at the front door with the 'Guest'.

"Happy Birthday-" Jake told her and Clare gave him a small nod not trusting her voice.

She opened the package and was shock to find a small box.

She opened it and it revealed a small diamond necklace.

Her hands trembled.

"T-Thank you." Clare muttered before hearing her name being called once more.

Clare placed her gift on the dinning table and walked where her mother was highly annoyed but when she arrived in the living room everything seemed to be frozen in place. Her boyfriend stood nervously in the living room. He glanced down at his shoes. He was holding a rose. He was also dressed in a black tux. He wasn't wearing his beanie or his sunglasses.

Clare found herself blushing.

Helen smiled, a few months ago she forgive Eli about what happened to Clare.

"I will leave you kids alone. Don't do something I wouldn't do." She told Clare before leaving the room. Clare almost rolled her blue eyes at her mother. Like she was the one to talk.

"Hi" Clare found herself suddenly become very shy. She knew she should be mad at his small disappearance, and questioned him where he's been but once she saw his beautiful emerald eyes glancing at her all anger was replaced with warmth. All year her and Eli's relationship was very slow.

When Eli got back to writing; it was hard to hang out with him due of him being so busy. But now he's here. Waiting, wearing a tux and holding a rose. Clare suddenly found herself being under dressed. She just wore a light blue sundress.

Eli lopsided smirk at her confuse reaction.

"No hello?"

"Eli...what are you wearing?" Clare asked, only to make his smile wider.

He opened the front door and he bowed his head low.

"You're ride awaits mi'lady."

Clare looked down at her clothes.

"Don't worry about your clothes, sweetheart," He uttered.

Clare felt her heart began to race and her face flushed.

She took Eli's hand and He directed her out of the house and to his hearse.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He then kissed her on her cheek.

He handed her the rose.  
>"For you."<br>Clare smiled as she took the rose in her hands gently.

When Clare got inside his car and he got inside the driver seat. The car ride was almost awkward. Eli didn't turn on the radio and he seemed to be very focus on where he's going. In under 20 minutes they arrive at their location.

Clare felt herself gasp. She felt her eyes watered,

When Eli parked Morty, the sight before her was breathless.

He drove her to the beach, well it was abandon. She can tell that Eli worked on the decorations for the longest. She saw a few figures in a distance all dressed up. Her friends Alli and Adam was there and even Fitz.

Eli helped Clare out of the car.

He leaned close to her ear.

"It's better at night, I promise." Eli promised softly.

Warmth.

That was all Clare felt.

She began to cry.

Eli was taken aback surprised.

"Shhh it's okay." He embraced her guilty, he softly place a kiss on her neck.

Clare sniffed.

"It's not your fault Eli. No one had never done something this big for me before." She sobbed. Eli kissed her forehead,

"Happy Birthday." He softly uttered in her ear. She felt his hot breath on her skin and felt very lightheaded.

Everything came crashing around her.

Eli was taking a huge step forward with her. Something she had been waiting for the longest.

Eli then kissed her softly, Clare wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. His kisses was always warm and relaxing, drowning her.

He then pulled away and Clare felt the warmth fading, she was disappointed.

Eli rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't want to wait anymore." He uttered and with that sentence Clare instantly knew what he meant. Her heart soared up her chest. Her eyes watered with tears once more in happiness.

"I-I love you." He then placed a kiss on neck, cheek and mouth.

"I love you too."

_FIN_


End file.
